Heart's key
by Taachaannnn
Summary: Erza Chan dan Jellal san sudah saling sayang satu sama lain sejak kecil,hingga mereka berdua sama-sama mengunci hati mereka pada orang lain.Namun,karena sesuatu hal,salah satu dari mereka membuka kunci nya. Fic pertama nih,Read yaa :) jangan lupa review nya.


Heart's key

Sore hari,ditengah riuh nya hujan yang berjatuhan,membasahi seluruh makhluk yang beteduh dibawah langit suara gemericik air yang membawa ketentraman dan kenyamanan dalam jiwa setiap makhluk. Namun tidak demikian pada seorang gadis kecil yang tangannya memegang sebuah handphone dengan keheningan dan berharap sebuah nada akan diciptakan oleh handphone tersebut.

Namun harapan itu salah,keheningan tetap lama kemudian gadis kecil itu pun akhirnya tertidur di sebuah kursi dan meja belajar yang menompang tubuh gadis itu yang didalam jiwa nya tersirat seberkas rasa kecewa yang dalam,dikarenakan hal yang diingankan nya ternyata hanya memberikan harapan kosong.

seluruh rasa kecewa tampaknya sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan saraf gadis dari setetes air yang jatuh dari matanya dan mengalir melalui pipi kecil itu menangis.

"Erza" sebuah suara yang lembut berasal dari mulut seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang tiba-tiba membuat gadis kecil itu tersentak mendengar namanya terpanggil oleh suatu sosok yang sangat diharapkannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. seseorang yang telah membuatnya meneteskan air mata beberapa saat yang lalu,tetapi kemudian telah menciptakan senyum bahagia di bibir si gadis kecil.

"Jellal" Spontan,gadis kecil itu langsung menyebut nama anak laki-laki berambut biru kesedihannya mendadak lenyap terusir oleh rasa bahagia yang mendadak menguasai diri nya.

Erza chan yang tadinya menangis dan sedih,dengan cepat berubah menjadi bahagia dan berlari memeluk Jellal. Orang yang sejak tadi dinantikan kepulangannya oleh Erza chan

Jellal yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Erza chan pun spontan menyambut pelukan Erza chan dengan bahagia,gadis kecil yang disayangi nya sejak kecil,yang ia tinggal beberapa hari lantaran kakeknya meninggal dunia.

"Erza chan habis menangis?" kata jellal yang tidak sengaja melihat bekas aliran air mata yang masih berbekas di pipi Erza chan kecil yang chan pun menjawabnya menggunakan sebuah anggukan kecil yang memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan anggukan tersebut,jellal langsung mengerti suasana hati erza dan refleks memeluk gadis kecil itu. "aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi erza chan,karena aku sayang padamu" "sungguh?" "tentu saja erza chan" suara jellal dengan serak menahan agar tidak menjatuhkan air mata.

Waktu pun berlalu,kini erza dan jellal sama-sama telah duduk di bangku smp,namun beda nya adalah kelas erza lebih bagus daripada kelas jellal,karena faktanya adalah kemampuan belajar erza jauh diatas jellal. Walaupun erza chan sangat pintar,namun dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pada laki-laki yang dia sendiri pernah berjanji pada diri nya sendiri untuk mengunci hati nya hanya untuk Jellal kun saja.

walaupun erza chan pintar,tapi dia juga bukan perempuan yang cantik,namun dia hanya besyukur tuhan yang memberikannya tubuh sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit itulah tidak banyak laki-laki yang tertarik kepada peempuan itu.

Lain halnya dengan dia tidak terlalu pintar,tapi dia sangat tampan.

namun laki-laki itu juga tidak melirik kearah perempuan lain,karena sebenarnya hati nya juga sudah ia kunci untuk perempuan itu.

tapi sampai sekarang dia belum menyatakan perasaanya pada Erza dia takut Erza chan akan menolaknya lantaran Erza chan mengharapkan laki-laki yang pintar.

Sama dengannya,Erza chan juga takut mengatakan perasaan nya kepada Jellal san,karena dia malu,dia tidak lebih cantik dari para perempuan yang menyukai jellal.

Sampai suatu saat,ada seseorang laki-laki yang menjadi murid baru di kelas Erza -laki itu pindahan dari kota lain,yang bernama adalah laki-laki yang pintar, banyak sekali perempuan yang menyukai laki-laki tersebut.

Tapi Gray tidak pernah menghiraukannya karena dia tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaan dan masa depannya kelak.

Sehingga ia tidak pernah bersifat baik sedikitpun pada semua perempuan yang dianggap tidak penting.

Sampai suatu hari,Gray mendapatkan tugas berpasangan dengan Erza mau tidak mau dia pasti harus sering-sering bersama dengan Erza apabila dilihat dari kepribadian mereka, banyak anak-anak yang mengira kalau mereka suka satu sama lain.

Berita gossip itu pun ternyata terdengar dengan cepat oleh Jellal san,dia merasakan suatu perasaan yang menyakitkan dan keingintahuan akan kebenaran berita sayangnya Jellal san terpengaruh oleh teman-teman sekitarnya.

Karena Jellal san hatinya panas,dia pun mendatangi kelas Erza chan untuk hati nya saat ini adalah bagaimanakah membuat Erza chan menangis malu dan sedih karena ucapannya.

Harapan Jellal ternyata melihat pemandangan yang membuat semua nafsunya senang dan puas..padahal hati nya tersayat-sayat memarahi Erza chan,dia menuduh bahwa Erza chan telah melanggar janji chan sangat terpukul,dia sangat sedih,bagaimana bia Jellal san mengatakan hal seperti itu,padahal selama ini Erza chan mengunci hati nya rapat-rapat untuk Jellal kapanpun.

Setelah kejadian itu,Jellal berubah maenjadi orang yang berbeda,bahkan kini apabila melihat Erza chan lewat,dia pasti menggandeng tangan seorang peremuan,yang maksudnya adalah agar Erza chan tau kalau dia sama sekal tidak berharga untuk dipertahankan. Dan usaha nya memang berhasil,Erza chan selalu menangis dan berlari ke kelas setelah melihat pemandangan tersebut,dan seperti biasa Gray selalu membela dan mencoba untuk menangkan hati Erza chan.

Gray memang mulai berubah semenjak dia berpasangan dengan erza chan,dia sepertinya mulai memiliki rasa yang entah apa pada erza kenapa Gray selalu ingin membela dan menenangkan hati Erza chan,dan itu selalu berhasil,Erza chan pasti merasa lbih baik setelah mendengar nasihat dari Gray.

sampai akhirnya Gray merasa kalau Jellal sudah keterlaluan,Gray pun setelah pulang sekolah mendatangi kelas kelas Jellal dan mengajaknya berkelahi.

Siang itu,satu sekolah ramai melihat perkelahian antara Gray dan chan yang mendengar berita tersebut segera berlari kearah tempat mereka berkelahi….saat Erza chan datang,tepat disaat itulah Jellal mengucapkan "seumur hidup,aku tidak akan pernah mau melihat perempuan itu lagi" ucap Jellal dengan tanpa pertimbangan. Setelah mendengar itu,Erza chan dengan suara serak dipaksakan berbicara "seandainya itu yang kamu harapkan,maka aku pasti rela melakukannya" ia pun pergi dengan anak menertawakan Erza chan,apalagi para penggemar nya puas sekali mendengar ucapan Jellal tadi.

Setelah saat itu,itulah terakhir kali nya Jellal melihat Erza chan,Erza chan pergi ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya,walaupun telah berpisah dan dirusak hati nya oleh Jellal,Erza chan tidak pernah membenci Jellal,dia maih dengan setia membiarkan kunci di hati nya tetap mengunci dengan rapat pintu hati nya.

Lain halnya dengan Jellal,dia sering berganti-ganti pacar karena berusaha untuk melupakan Erza chan,karena dia beranggapan kalau Erza chan pasti sudah mendapatkan pengganti dirinya disana,dan dia tidak mau dianggap masih mengharapkan Erza chan,karena Jellal merasa harga dirinya akan jatuh.

Sehingga di jejaring social pun,Jellal sering menulis tentang hubungan-hubungan nya dengan beberapa perempuan yang cepat sekali kandas,karena memang sebenarnya kunci di hati Jellal belum terbuka untuk siapapun.

Sampai pada suatu hari,Erza chan hendak menelpon Jellal dan menanyakan sebenarnya senang sekali mendengar suara Erza chan,namun karena mementingkan egois nya,Jellal hanya menjawab telepon Erza chan dengan nada dingin dan acuh karena merasa hal tersebut tidak penting untuk dirinya,dan dengan bohongnya Jellal bekata "bentar lagi aku mau nikah sama si itu,kalo bisa ya kamu datang" ucap Jellal dengan santai.

betapa sakit hati nya Erza chan mendengar perkataan Jellal mengira bahwa ternyata kunci di hati Jellal memang sudah terbuka.

karena kecewa Erza chan langsung menutup telpon nya,padahal maksud utama nya adalah ingin mengatakan perasaannya sejak dulu pada Jellal,tapi apa mau dikata,Jellal sudah bilang begtu.

5 tahun telah berlalu,Erza chan dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya membuka hati nya kepada orang lain,dan orang itu adalah mereka berencana untuk segera menikah.

Sebaliknya Jellal dihantui perasaan menyesal telah menyia nyiakan Erza chan,dan bodohnya lagi, dia berpikir bahwa pasti Erza chan masih mengharapkan dia.

Karena itu,dia santai saja menghadapi hari harinya,dan berharap Erza chan minta maaf pada nya dan menjadi miliknya lagi.

Tapi semua itu mendadak runtuh,Erza chan sudah membuka hati nya dan menutupnya kembali bersama Gray di ada lagi Jellal di dalamnya.

Keesokan hari nya,Jellal mendapatkan satu buah kotak yang dikirimkan melalui kantor pos,kotak itu terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado yang melapisi nya,di depan kotak itu tertulis alamat pengirim yang teletak di munchen Jerman,Jellal sudah mengira ini pasti hadiah dari Erza chan untuk dirinya,Jellal merasa bahagia menerima kotak tersebut karena dia sudah mengira kalau Erza chan akan kembali lagi pada nya dan memberikan dia kado seperti itu.

Jellal pun membawa kotak itu kedalam kamarnya dan tidak sabar untuk membuka nya dan mencari tahu hadiah apa yang dikirim Erza chan.

Setelah membukanya,Jellal sangat senang melihat ada kunci yang dihiasi gantungan berbentuk hati di ujungnya,dia menduga kalau itu maksudnya adalah hati Erza chan yang kuncinya hanya untuk Jellal.

Namun senyum Jellal mendadak lenyap setelah melihat benda kedua dari kotak sebuah undangan yang didalamnya tertulis nama Erza chan dan Gray yang akan segera menikah.

hati Jellal hancur,tapi dia masih bingung,tentang apakah maksud dari kunci bergantung hati tersebut?

Penjelasan tersebut dijelaskan pada kertas yang di dalamnya ada tulisan tangan erza chan

Jellal pun menyesal setelah membaca tulisan Erza chan tersebut,dia menangis senyaring nyaringnya,tapi itu semua sudah tidak ada menyesal,sangat menyesal,inilah akhir dari permainan yang ia buat kehilangan perempuan yang selama ini selalu mengunci hatinya.

**Tamat**

Isi surat Erza chan

Untuk Jellal san

Jellal,aku selalu sayang padamu sejak dulu,aku tak pernah mau membuka kunci hatiku pada siapapun,dan kamu juga perlu tau,dahulu nya aku tidak pernah punya hubungan dengan Gray,karena aku tetap mengunci hatiku untukmu

Namun,pada saat aku dahulu menelponmu,kau bilang kalau kau akan segera menikah dengan gadis lain

Kamu harus tau,hatiku hancur mendengar itu semua,karena apa? Karena aku masih tetap mengunci hatiku untuk mu,namun aku juga haru berfikir.

Kamu akan segera menikah,jadi mau tidak mau aku harus membuka kunci hatiku yang selama ini kututup :'(

Jadi,kunci itu melambangkan kunci hatiku untukmu yang kini telah kubuka,dan kukembalikan lagi kepadamu,supaya kamu berikan kepada istrimu sekarang yang telah memegang hatimu

Salam

Erza


End file.
